


Pro Bono

by FelicityGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, PWP, Porn, and i was gonna do this thoughtful exploration, hooker alpha tony stark, idea alphas can only orgasm if the beta and or omega does, lawyer omega loki, then i wrote porn, what does that do to bedroom dynamics, wooooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is always aware of everything going on in his life at any given second, he knows that his heat is always the 26th of every month and always lasts for two and one half days, excepting February. He has a standing appointment with his favourite and the most <em>competent</em> prostitute he knows, has had this appointment standing for three years now, and never once has he been off schedule.</p>
<p>Except, of course, during one of the biggest court cases of his <em>career</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schroedingersfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/gifts).



> i know pro bono doesn't mean the AWFUL PUN i made it but u shut up it's hilarious
> 
> ABO, different rules that I ended up not really exploring at all i'm sORRY. Go to end if u really want all the deets on this one
> 
> Important: Alphas can't orgasm until their partner (beta or omega) orgasms first B]

Tony has loyal clients. He has loyal clients because he’s good at what he does, but also because (unlike _some_ people) he never ever leaves in the middle of a scheduled session. Sure, he has the emergency phone, but it doesn’t ring and hasn’t ever when he was working since he started this gig. His clients enjoy the personal, undivided attention he gives them in their unique times of need. ( _Of course_ he has a stipulation in the contract that in case of dire emergency, leaving is nonrefundable and necessary.)

Which does exactly _fuck all_ to explain why his emergency phone is ringing while he’s knot-deep in the state senator.

Small mercies that said state senator has just hit the second part of her orgasm and is too far gone to notice his awkward fumbling to grab the still-ringing phone. He sits back up, probably having strained _something_ with the contortions he had to do, before putting the phone to his ear and settling back into a steady grind again. He doesn’t even have to say anything (probably because all the background noise makes it clear he’s definitely answered) before Jarvis starts talking.

“You have a client.”

“The _fuck_ I do. That is not an emergency. This is an emergency phone.”

“You have a client now, Mr. Stark.”

“I have my knot in the senator, I’m pretty sure-- _Christ_ \--I’m already with a client and no one else is—”  
  
“A certain lawyer who is more than capable of defending any possible suits has also agreed to be our lawyer pro bono, if sir happens to to also be available when he needs.”

_That's_ a derailer if Tony’s ever heard one, enough so that the state senator has to grunt for him to realize he’s not even grinding against her anymore.

“ _That_ lawyer?”

Tony Stark is a professional alpha prostitute and definitely doesn’t have favourites--but if he _did_ , that lawyer would definitely be one of them. Tony loves clients that buck the trends, with special requests, that know what they want, and the _filthy_ mouth on that _particular_ lawyer—

Which is about when he notices the state senator has definitely come off her high from the second wave of her orgasm and is decidedly displeased to find Tony on the phone.

“Sorry, ma’am, but company emergency. I’ll be glad to have our people talk to your people, but I’ve got to take my dick and run.”

Which is easier said than done, especially with the thought of his (not favourite) client that he’s about to get to rail for a few days, but Tony Stark is nothing if not a grade-A-- _no_ , grade- _S_ professional alpha prostitute.

***

Loki Friggason is a very exact individual. He knows precisely what he will be doing at any point in three days time, has a general outline for the next month, and very few people or events have ever been capable of challenging him--including the mild inconvenience of his heat. This basic requirement--this drive to always be exactly where he wishes when he wishes--has seen him through to his current position; as he is rather fond of saying, alphas tend to underachieve simply because they haven’t the faintest how to channel anything to anywhere except their dicks, as they lack the internal timer that a proper heat provides. (The truth of the matter is that there are few omegas or even _betas_ as driven as Loki, and anyone who does not keep pace with him is not trying hard enough. Loki is at least wise enough not to voice these opinions in earshot of his mother.)

It goes, perhaps without saying, that Loki is not a particularly good person.

That said, Loki has few qualms availing himself of the finest alpha dick available that his small fortune can buy. Just because many alphas are wash outs does not mean they’re talentless.

Regardless, because Loki is always aware of everything going on in his life at any given second, he knows that his heat is always the 26th of every month and always lasts for two and one half days, excepting February. He has a standing appointment with his favourite and the most _competent_ prostitute he knows, has had this appointment standing for three years now, and never once has he been off schedule.

Except, of course, during one of the biggest court cases of his _career_.

Technically, after; Loki can only assume the stress of planning and presenting his case, then the elation of winning has convinced his body it may stage this unforgivable rebellion.

(Though, he must admit, this is far more gratifying a celebration than the stuffy after party at his firm.)

Loki watches Jarvis speak on the phone--presumably with the all too clever Tony--and tries not to shift too much in his seat. That will only make the pressing heat and damp of his groin worse. He doesn’t even want to think of what he’s bargained away as sweat itches past the collar of his shirt.

Jarvis hangs up the phone and Loki does not edge forward a bit in his seat at all.

“He is en route. Would you like to be shown to your usual suite?” Jarvis is all calm, smooth British accent, as if his nose is not being overwhelmed by the frankly dreadful musk Loki knows to be presently soaking his clothes.

“I know the way,” Loki says with all the iron will he has left to muster, nevermind how this wretched heat has been slowly bending it during the equally terrible wait. And, as if this disgracefully early heat weren’t enough, his knees nearly buckle as he stands.

Loki ignores this weakness and keeps his bearing as regal as he may until he has steadied himself with some modicum of dignity yet intact.

“Tell that wretched sloth to hurry.”

“Of course, sir. You are his only concern presently.”

It is likely an attempt at sabotage because the words make the heat flare and slick through his (linerless) clothes. Loki grits his teeth and keeps walking. He can deal with Jarvis and his serpent’s tongue _later_.

***

Tony hurries as much as he can considering he has to disentangle from the now cranky state senator, clean, and get to Loki, but the truth is there’s not much he can do beyond what he does even if he desperately wants to go faster. Loki is a treat--usually a regular--but Tony has a not so long list of reasons Loki would be his favourite client if Tony had favourites.

(Bossy but subby, vocal, sarcastic and bitter and fucking _hilarious_ , up-tight and oh so easy to see through, not to mention the bonus of frankly being a good fuck.)

Still, it’s, like, a good fifteen minutes before he _finally_ makes it to that private suite reserved for the most select of the various clients--the Not Favourites all of them have and indulge even as those same clients pay dearly for the privilege. So Tony is _definitely_ not at all surprised when he’s greeted by the dual hot-house (heavenly) scent of Loki’s heat and a “where the fuck have you been, you worthless boar tit.”

“Good to smell you too,” Tony says, closing the door and turning the lock. Loki is a sight, face buried in the pillows and just barely propped up on his knees, pants pulled down only enough so he could get two fingers in his cunt. The view--so much desperation and arousal that Tony’s mouth is watering--rather lessens the bite of Loki’s insult, even more considering how the pillows muffle it further. Tony knows it’s just how Loki shows affection, especially considering the rich, underlying hormone spike that hits Tony’s nose as soon as that lock clicks into place.

“Shut up and be useful.”

Tony just grins--though Loki can’t see it-- and starts across the room in a lazy strut. Honestly, with the skin peeking through and smell, Tony’s as ready to mount and knot Loki as Loki is to be knotted, but Tony’s a _professional_.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Tony asks in a low growl; it’s instinctual, a rumble he doesn’t quite mean to go so deep, but Loki’s hips hitch up more, _presenting_ , and Tony knows that his tough act is _doomed_.

“I am going to sink this sham of a second-rate whorehouse if you don’--”

Tony just pushes Loki’s face deeper into the pillows, squeezing his fist where he’s grabbed Loki’s hair so it's almost certainly painful, giving a sharp slap on Loki’s ass for good measure. No one gets to call his brothel second-rate, and the long whine that filters through the pillow is just a bonus. Running a hand around Loki’s hip, Tony gets up on the bed and settles between Loki’s legs. He takes a second to yank those pants down a bit farther as he knees Loki's legs apart, humming with satisfaction as he sees the waistband dig into the pale flesh of thighs and resulting shiver. Sliding his hand back up, he gets Loki’s fingers out of his cunt, runs a thumb along the labia, and then slides back up to push that wrinkled dress shirt and undershirt out of the way so he has a good view of Loki’s back as well. He grinds just a bit against Loki, nothing but his own boxers between the two of them.

And, like the asshole he is (that Loki wants him to be), he proceeds to just _kneel_ there, grin getting wider with every muffled swear and yowl while he keeps a tight grip on Loki’s hair with one hand and Loki’s hip with the other.

(Tony can count on one hand the number of clients that would let him do this, and Loki’s the only one who can keep this up for his days long appointments.)

Unfortunately for his sadistic streak (luckily for Loki), the slick soaking the front of his boxers is far more tempting than a few more hours of this teasing. There’s going to be plenty of time for that later.

“I see you couldn’t wait, buttercup,” Tony says as he lets go of Loki’s hair to get his cock out of his boxers. “Only took what? Three years?”

“Don’t think you had anyth— _nnng_.”

Tony can’t even find the words himself to tease Loki for his current whine, not with how his cock is sliding through all the slick and heat of Loki’s cunt; Tony’s groaning just as much. He gets this once a month with Loki, always forgets the whine Loki makes, forgets the sharp cresting humid _wet_ that fills up his nose, forgets how everything about Loki hits all his own buttons. It makes it so he _almost_ feels bad _he_ isn’t paying _Loki_.

Almost.

“God, but I missed your body,” Tony finally manages to croak, one hand threading Loki’s hair again as he leans over the lawyer’s back, other splaying across the small of Loki’s back so he can feel every twitch and shiver of muscle beneath him. It’s almost sentimental (dangerously so), but it is still Loki—

“But I’m still missing your knot, you--you—-walking dildo.”

Tony laughs (Loki’s brain must be _fried_ ), but he’s quick to oblige Loki even if he would almost rather luxuriate for a while. He starts a steady grind, but it quickly breaks down and speeds up as Loki twists and tears at the pillows, hips trying to tilt up just so and scent so heavy that Tony can taste it--everything begging Tony to _hurry the fuck up_.

As much as Tony loves Loki for wanting Tony to run the show to _Tony_ , the alpha can’t stop all the cues that are pulling him to just give Loki that first orgasm that will cascade into Tony’s, to just plow closer and faster to that edge so he can knot the omega up and _stay_ \--at least until this peak crashes and they can catch up on what the other has been doing. It’s rough, when everything is wired to follow the omega’s cues.

But Tony loves a challenge.

It’s like catching himself on glass as Loki’s on the cusp of his first orgasm. Loki screams, not even language, trying to slip Tony’s grip and fuck himself back on Tony’s cock half to hell. Tony hangs tight with both hands, sweat soaking his skin, and _waits_.

“Walking dildo, huh?” Tony says as Loki _finally_ collapses into a panting mess.

Loki manages to shoot him a glare over his shoulder, but he doesn’t reply and he isn’t struggling anymore. It’s tiny, nearly insignificant, but it’s that first real dominance play Tony _needs_ to make sure the next few days play to Loki’s kinks and not his hormones. The stuff Tony needs to do to make sure the fussy diva stays on schedule for next month.

(Even if Tony wants Loki to stick around.)

“Let’s try that again,” Tony suggests.

This time, he doesn’t bother to try for a steady rhythm, doesn’t bother trying to start slow, just uses his hands on Loki’s hips to keep Loki in place while he starts to fuck him, drags him back on his cock and pulls him off, makes him move where Tony needs, pushes the body under him into that first orgasm so Tony can knot him _properly_.

It doesn’t take long for Loki’s first orgasm, not with Tony playing on his kinks and already being so close. Tony nearly bites his tongue as he growls, feels Loki’s cunt tighten around him and flood of-- electric? fuck if Tony knows--hormones over his dick that triggers the reaction they're both chasing; it’s hardly a few seconds before the sensation spreads down his dick, base tightening just before his knot starts to swell and fill Loki until Tony can’t even think of anything except the heat around his cock and the soft hip hitches that Loki keeps doing--like Loki might manage to get it deeper, bigger, _more_ (greedy thing).

But Tony is a _professional_ and this is about what Loki-- _Loki_ , not Loki’s instincts or hormones--wants. He stills Loki’s hips, keeps his grip so tight it’s probably bruising, and opens his eyes. He can’t stop the rough breathing, but he’s human, not a god--even he has limits.

“A _nice_ walking dildo,” Loki eventually mumbles into the pillows, apparently too blissed to bother raising his head. He moves his head a touch, just enough Tony can see the tiniest bit of a smirk in his eyes.

Tony lays down on top of him and kisses his sweat-soaked shirt.

“The _best_ walking dildo,” Tony corrects, then they’re both laughing in a haze of sex, adrenaline, and hormones.

It’s going to be a good three days.

**Author's Note:**

> rules:  
> -alphas can't orgasm without partner first  
> -everyone has roughly the same parts, though some omegas never develop functioning (internal) testes and some alphas never develop functioning ovaries  
> -way way way more gray area with this one than [other one](http://archiveofourown.org/series/220406) i wrote; you end up with people who straddle the area between omega/beta or beta/alpha and and so on way more  
> -alphas kind of are bottom of totem pole because dependent on another for climax and (most) can't get pregnant.  
> -seriously i should just write another fic to flesh this out more because pepper being hbic is a great scene, but who knows when i'll have time?? ?? ? nOT ME


End file.
